Digimon 02: The Story Never Told
by yurilover3
Summary: Do you believe you know how the events occured in Digimon 02? This is what really happened, the darker story the one we were never told. A rewrite of the second season of digimon. Please read and give some feedback!


_A/N:_ _Hello and welcome to my first fan-fiction on this site. This is a deconstruction of Digimon Adventure Season 2. If you don't know what a deconstruction is, look it up on TV Tropes & idioms. Now while I love this season to bits, I am a fan of darker stuff so thus it will be darker and more cynical. Please do give me some positive feedback as well as some constructive criticism as it will be much appreciated. The coupling hints will be for Taito, Joumi, Koura, Hiyako, HawkBiyo and Daiken. I am not sure whether it will be VeeGato or PataGato yet, but if you want a particular one please mention it in your review, thank you. Oh and since it may not be obvious, the Salamon in this chapter does not belong to Kari. Also, thank you to my beta reader TrippNessa!_

**Prologue: Chosen**

An old man watched from a distance as Digimon ran for their lives, only those who were fast or strong enough managing to escape. Others were hit by objects known as dark rings, which were shaped round like a round band as the name suggested, and their color was a dark black. Once it hit a Digimon, their eyes glowed red and they would collapse, sometimes even falling into unconsciousness. However, once they regained consciousness, they would retain no memory of who they once were before the dark ring had possessed them. A white dog-like creature was along-side the old man, also watching the destruction that the Digimon Emperor had brought about.

"Gennai." The dog-like creature spoke in a soft, yet urgent manner. "This cannot go on any longer, we need help. The Digimon Emperor must be stopped. Under his control, Digimon are suffering each and every day."

The old man, Gennai, drew in a long breath before turning to the creature.

"I know Salamon." Gennai agreed keeping his eyes fixated on the smaller Digimon. "But the old method of digivolution will not work due to the Control Spires. They may seem like they are just there for decoration but they appear to block normal digivolution."

Salamon had a perturbed frown on her face, trying to think on how something such as Dark Towers could block digivolution.

"There must be something we can do, I mean with the four Sovereigns imprisoned, we're the only ones who can do something!" Salamon insisted. Even if things seemed impossible, one thing she had learned since she had begun working with Gennai was that as long as they believed in themselves and kept trying, something could be done.

Gennai smiled, the smaller Digimon's enthusiasm was one of her most admirable qualities.

"Salamon, would you like to be of more assistance to this world?" The old man queried his ally.

At this, Salamon felt confused at why Gennai was asking such a question. Hadn't she proved enough to want the best for this world? This was her home, even if it could be cruel at times. She still had a personal attachment to this place, and at any cost. She would not stand for some 'human' coming and doing what he wished with it .

"Of course, I would give my very own life to protect this world." The dog-like Digimon replied without any hesitation. "Why, Gennai? Do you have a plan? How can I help you?"

Gennai did not respond, but looked down once more. The two of them were standing inside of a large machine of sorts. It was something that the human world would probably label as a spacecraft, since it was round, had certain controls and could fly at a high speed. With that, Gennai went to where the controls were and began typing in some codes.

"I was thinking Salamon, to release the Ancient Evolution with three new Chosen Children and the Ancient Digimental of Trust as well." Gennai explained as he continued typing. "I was thinking you could partner up with the Chosen Child of Trust."

"What?" Salamon hissed, with such venom in her voice and an angry scowl on her face. If looks could have killed, Gennai would have been dead nine times over with the angry glare he was receiving. "It's bad enough that you're using pathetic humans to help us, but you want me to partner up with those insects? You can't trust humans, Gennai! You're making a mistake, humans do nothing but backstab you and they may very well join forces with the Digimon Emperor."

The older man sighed, expecting this reaction but also hoping that Salamon would keep her personal feelings aside in favour of protecting the digital world. It seemed, however, that he had been wrong.

"Salamon, it isn't fair for us to judge all humans as selfish due to one's actions. Would you like to know the people I have chosen to create the new team of Chosen Children, and the girl that I was asking you to partner with?" Gennai asked calmly and Salamon turned away, trying to cool her head. After taking a deep breath in through her nose once, she turned back and gave a small nod. Gennai typed in a few more codes and an image of a boy with dark skin, messy brown hair and a pair of square goggles on his head was shown to be playing a human game called soccer on the field.

"This is Davis Motomiya, an elementary schooler." Gennai explained to Salamon. "He may seem careless and aloof on the surface, but he has a heart of gold. Also, while he can come off as brash and rude sometimes, his intentions are good. He has a fire inside him, a determination to get better and succeed and I feel this type of personality will be useful to this world."

Salamon scoffed, clearly not impressed. Heart of gold? Since when was a human willing to do anything without gaining anything in return? It was all an act, humans didn't care about Digimon. This was just wishful thinking on Gennai's part that humans and Digimon could be friends. However, she didn't voice any of this, as it would fall on deaf ears anyway since Gennai and even the digi-gods wanted to believe that the Chosen Children could save this world.

"Go on." she simply responded, wanting to get this over with already. Another image appeared, this time of a girl with long purple hair and a bandana tied at the top working on a computer.

"This is Yolei Inoue, she is a year above Davis." The old man continued on, despite sensing her discomfort. "She only says what she truly feels from her heart, and she is very open with her emotions. Most of her decisions are emotion-based."

"That could be risky." Salamon interjected before Gennai could continue. "If she focuses that much on emotions, her feelings could be used against her."

"Ah but Salamon, a team covers each other's weaknesses. For example; the next person I will show you." The screen is then replaced with a younger boy with brown hair, holding a long stick in his hands. "This boy is Cody Hida, and yes he is three years younger than Yolei. However, he is a logical thinker and sometimes may overthink things, which falls into a good balance with Yolei focusing on emotions."

Salamon had to admit Gennai did find a good bunch of kids, but she still was against trusting humans. Then she realised something.

"Who's the one you want as my potential partner?" Salamon asked, unable to hide her own curiosity. However, upon realising how she sounded, she immediately turned away and caused Gennai to chuckle as another girl appeared on the screen. She had curly brown hair going slightly lower than her waist and baby blue eyes. She seemed to be in a room with a pen in her hand writing something.

"Her name is Ava Makumi." Gennai explained. "She is mute from birth and unable to speak so she uses sign language to communicate, or by writing. She is very caring but can get easily frustrated when she feels useless. Kind of like someone I know." The dog Digimon ignored this implication.

"So four Digidestined? Even if I do agree, is it enough?" Salamon mused curiously and Gennai smiled, two new pictures appearing. One was of a boy with a bucket hat and blue eyes, and the other one of a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"These are T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya." Gennai told her. "They're two of the Digidestined who helped save the Digital World three years ago. Their Digimon are Patamon and Gatomon. Their data is configured in a way that allows them to use the Ancient Evolution. So now Salamon, will you join forces with Ava?"

Salamon was hesitant, she didn't want to say yes but this could be her chance to help her world regain peace. She could make a compromise for her home, so she sighed.

"I want to save this world, and if it means working with a human for a bit, so be it. However, how will the Digidestined arrive?" Salamon asked and Gennai had a strange yet mysterious look to his eyes.

"They will be brought here by fate , and that's all you need to know for now." Gennai responded as they arrived near a tall glass building where Gennai exited the hover craft , leaving a confused Salamon behind.


End file.
